fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Luminous Magic Pretty Cure!
|katakana = ルミナスマジックプリキュア！|romaji = |director = Chinatsu Kiseki|episodes = 49/50 (undecided)|op = Magical Lumiere・ |ed = Bright SHINE・Magic (1 - 23) ??? (24 - ??)|theme = Magic Light}} '|ルミナスマジックプリキュア！}} is a Pretty Cure series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The motifs of the series are magic and light. Plot In the Magical Land of '''Mysticia', there is a legend of the Pretty Cure - 5 legendary warriors who represents the magic of feelings, passion, courage, talent and hope of each person. With this legend, the citizens of the world live happy and peaceful lives. However, the dark sorceress Onibaba attacks the peaceful land and destroys it with the help of the corrupted Pretty Cure Cure Hex - and, due to this attack, the ruler of the land Soulisa '''sends the young cat like fairy '''Stella to the "Land of Destiny".'' ''Omogawa Asako is a lonely and clumy yet calm and kind girl who lives in Mahōzora, a small town located in Japan. One day, while walking home from school, Asako accidentally trips over Stella when distracted by her book about magic and instantly scares once she hears Stella groan in pain. However, just before Asako can ask Stella questions, the two are suddenly attacked by one of Onibaba's minions Toriyu who summons a monster from a despairing student, the monster called a Yamishimi. This then causes Asako to grow scared before standing up to Toriyu, saying that it's horrible to use that student's despair for a monster and telling Onibaba's minion to think about what that student was feeling causing her chest to glow bright and a heart like jewel which is identified by Stella as a Lumina Charm causing the cat fairy to tell Asako to shout "Pretty Cure, Lumina Magic Resonance!" to which Asako does - causing her to transform into the Pretty Cure of the Magical Feelings: Cure Spell!'' Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Asako is a calm yet clumsy and pretty curious girl who doesn't usually show her curious side. Due to being clumsy, people tend to avoid her which often leads her to be pretty lonely due to her parents working abroad and her older sister spending too much time studying and working at her part time job instead of spending time with Asako. Despite this, Asako is a generally kind and gentle girl who likes to spend her time reading books about magic. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Spell, the magic of feelings whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of light. / - An energetic and passionate girl who tends to fail in her studies despite excelling at sports, Mikan is the daughter of the owner of a pretty popular pastry shop in town. Due to often failing in her studies, Mikan has to take extra lessons to try bringing her grades up yet continues to fail due to never really understanding things such as math and science. Despite this, Mikan is a truly athletic girl who is the captain of the soccer team at school yet is often threatened to get kicked off the team due to her terrible grades and attitude towards school. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Bonfire, the magic of passion whose theme colour is orange. She controls the power of fire. / - A quiet and rather timid girl who, despite her shy nature, is a creative girl who loves to write and draw yet is the only member of the creative writing club. Due to this, she finds it difficult to interact with other people her age and can only usually interact with her teachers. Additionally, Sumire is very modest about herself and is usually really scared of revealing her stories and drawings to others due to her large fear of criticism and fear of being horribly judged. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Breeze, the magic of courage whose theme colour is purple. She controls the power of wind. / - The musically talented student council president, Otoha is the daughter of a famous idol who is currently travelling around the world. As the student council president, Otoha is a strict yet calm, kind and caring girl who is very responsible. Despite her role in the school, she does get pretty lonely and often relies on her best friend, Sakurase Harumi, to provide company for her. As a musically talented girl, Otoha also knows how to play many musical instruments such as the flute, piano and even the electric guitar.The magic of talent whose theme colour is red. She controls the power of music. Mysticia - The main mascot of the series. She can transform into a human known as . - The ruler of Mysticia who is trying to fight off Onibaba's forces from her kingdom. Antagonists - The main antagonist of the series, Onibaba is a ruthless and wicked evil sorceress who wants to turn everyone's happiness into despair and misfortune so she can turn them into her minions. / - A corrupted Pretty Cure working under Onibaba, Kaori is a cold and merciless girl who hates seeing people happy but also secretly hates seeing others unhappy. Due to this, she secretly has a conflicted heart and tends to cry herself to sleep at night due to her conflicted heart. As Cure Hex, she is the dark magic of sadness and her theme colour is green. She controls the power of stars. Supporting - Asako's older sister who tends to be way too busy studying or working at her part time job, meaning she can't spend as much time with her younger sister. Items - The main transformation items of the series, Lumina Charms are born from the user's strong emotions and are known to be the size of a palm. In order to activate a Lumina Charm, the user must shout "Pretty Cure, Lumina Magic Resonance!". Locations Media and Merchandise Episodes Music Movies Merchandise Trivia Gallery Character Profiles AsakoCureSpell-Glitter Cure.png|Omogawa Asako / Cure Spell's Official Profile MikanCureBonfire-Glitter Cure.png|Hikasa Mikan / Cure Bonfire's Official Profile SumireCureBreeze-Glitter Cure.png|Kazahata Sumire / Cure Breeze's Official Profile OtohaCureTune-Glitter Cure.png|Akai Otoha / Cure Tune's Official Profile KaoriCureHex-Glitter Cure.png|Ryūseizawa Kaori / Cure Hex's Official Profile Category:Fan Series Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Luminous Magic Pretty Cure!